


Foul Shirts and Smocks

by Mara



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy dating an anal-retentive superhero, you know. Of course, sometimes it's even harder to be said anal-retentive superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foul Shirts and Smocks

**Author's Note:**

> For Amarin_Rose's fandom_stocking. I noticed something in your wishlist and it seemed like a challenge to me. ::coughs::

PDA in one hand and hairbrush in the other, Tim wandered from the kitchen to the bedroom, half his mind occupied in trying to schedule his day and the other half trying to remember when Kon said he'd be home.

Pleasantly occupied, he was in an excellent mood until his first step into the bedroom, when he tripped over a pair of sneakers--doing an athletic roll that would have surprised anyone who knew Tim Drake but not Robin--wincing as he rolled over a sweaty t-shirt and landed on a pile of filthy socks.

He sat for a long moment in that position, unhurt but slowly working up a head of steam. But all might have been well nonetheless had he not heard a door close and footsteps coming toward him. It was only a few moments before the footsteps paused and Kon's voice spoke.

"Uh, dude, is there a reason you're communing with my laundry?"

Tim stood and turned in one fluid motion, stalking toward Kon. He pointed with the hairbrush. "That...is not laundry. Laundry is clothing that is about to be laundered. Laundry is clothing that is, oh, _in our laundry basket_.

Kon took a step back, hands up as if he needed to protect himself. "Whoa there."

"Whoa?" Tim growled. "I can't even walk into the bedroom without encountering a pile of filthy clothing. It's driving me insane!"

Kon blinked. He looked down at the laundry and up again. "So you want me to put it in the basket?"

Tossing the hairbrush onto the dresser, where it landed neatly in its spot, Tim poked Kon in the chest with the PDA he still held. "Yes. I want the laundry _off the floor_. Never to be seen there again."

"Okay," Kon said with a shrug. "Why didn't you just say so?" With a touch, he levitated the entire pile over to the basket. "A little communication goes a long way, y'know."

Tim smacked his forehead with a palm.

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> Other readers should know that Amarin Rose said "Any gift will be loved, cherished, adored, etc. Except used socks. *g*" So obviously I had to gift her with used socks, right?


End file.
